


Shore Leave

by BathoryAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Leonard Snart Lives, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Valentine's Day, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathoryAngel/pseuds/BathoryAngel
Summary: Leonard Snart comes home in time for Valentine's Day.





	Shore Leave

Len sighed as he leaned into the spray of his shower. Their last mission had gone well. Unlike most of their cluster-fucks, this mission had only involved a few hours of time spent on it and zero casualties. There wasn’t even a future mess to clean up from their action. This was the first time that Len remembered their plan going, well, exactly to _plan._

It seemed like the perfect good omen to start out their shore leave on. They had all agreed before-hand to take a week off after this last mission. Half the crew would be dropped off immediately. The other half would jump a week into the future, where the crew would trade off. That way, everyone got their time off worry-free, thanks to the rest of the crew manning the Waverider in case anything pops up.

It meant no one would be left stranded in any time period, and also meant they wouldn’t miss anything.

It was perfect, and Len was looking forward to his little vacation.

Popping into existence once more had been exhausting. John Constantine, the man he could thank for his second chance at life, had recommended he take some time to find his footing before jumping back into the game.

That meant that Len was dropped off in Central, a year after his ‘death’, while the rest of the Legends took off again. He spent six months back at home, finding himself once more.

Lisa had been in and out of his life, as she always had been ever since she was old enough to flee the city and live her life on her own.

That meant that he was alone most of the time. Bored. Antsy. Off-kilter. The perfect mixture for bad decisions.

That’s how Barry found him, robbing a jewelry store all alone in the middle of the night.

Len was whisked away, not to a forest, but to Barry’s _apartment _.__

There, Barry held him close and sobbed into his shoulder. Admitted how devastated he was when he heard of Len’s sacrifice. Admitted how much he blamed himself for that.

Len comforted him as best he could. What followed was something no one, even Len, could have predicted.

They went their separate ways once Barry had his emotions under control again, but kept in touch. Barry’s words stayed in Len’s head. They started meeting up for coffee, just to catch up.

Then coffee turned into dinner. Then catching up turned into physical comfort.

A touch on the shoulder or an one-armed hug turned into kisses. Then the dinners turned into dates. Then going home turned into going home to _Barry _.__

By the time the Waverider returned, Barry and Len had been dating for three months. They had both talked about it. The long-distance aspect, the time they would spend with zero contact, and the dangers they would both face.

Barry had kissed him off when Len left that morning. He didn’t follow him to the Waverider, as Len had asked to keep this just between them for the time.

It didn’t stop the gossip from flooding and spreading through the Waverider. Within a week, everyone knew Len had hooked up with Barry.

He stiffened at first, being used to keeping such attachments under wraps. But these were people he could trust, and they weren’t cruel in their teasing.

So he was looking forward to this leave. Even arranged to have him and Mick dropped off hours before the rest.

It would be his first time back home, months after he left, since him and Barry had been together. So he wanted to surprise his speedster. Make it special. Make it memorable. Prove he was worthy of the wait and absence and sorrow that him being away had put Barry through.

The time jumps weren’t so bad anymore. Len wasn’t sure if he was just used to it by now, or if it was a side-effect of the Occulus.

Either way, he had a slight (not skip, but more energy than usual) to his step walking off. Mick grumbled beside him, but held off on any of his plans of booze and women until Len had everything set up.

He was able to call in a favor. There was a warehouse that he had access too, and would be able to trip the alarms without alerting the police. Only STAR Labs would get the notice, which meant only Barry would show up.

Mick helped him drag everything into place. A table, adorned with fine plates, a tablecloth, and even a candle.

There was a simple, cheap IKEA bed Mick helped him assemble in the corner. The warehouse was big enough to house a locker room with showers and toilets, so Len knew they could stay the night undisturbed.

“This is a lot of effort for one night.” Mick commented as they were putting the final touches in place, waiting for the take-out to arrive.

Len just shrugged. “I’ve been away for awhile, and I ain’t getting any younger. Have to put some sort of effort into this.”

Mick paused long enough for Len to look at him in confusion. Whatever Mick saw sent him bursting into deep-bellied chuckles.

He wiped his eyes as he came down from his fit, while Len glared in irritation. “Please, Snart.” Mick snorted, straightening up. “That kid is as good as gone on you. He ain’t gonna leave you for going off and playing hero. Ain’t gonna leave you for greying either, seeing as you were already into silver fox territory long before he banged ya.”

It’s crude, but coming from Mick, Len knows it means the world. He feels himself softening, cracking a small grin.

“Well, at the very least, he’ll have plenty of calories to sustain our _extracurricular activities. _”__

Mick chortles and Len grins, and all is right between them.

Mick leaves soon after the food arrives. Len spends a bit longer arranging everything than is strictly necessary. It’s just nerves now, keeping him adjusting each and every container, prolonging the inevitable.

Unable to put it off any more, Len moves to trip the alarms. They are silent, but Len knows the signal is being broadcast. Cops have already been told to ignore it, stating security checks from the company that owns this warehouse.

Len counts down as he waits, knowing Barry’s response time by heart.

Sure enough, a blur of lightning flashes into the warehouse right on time.

Barry solidifies before him, staring in shock for seconds that must drag on for _hours_ to the speedster.

Len takes in every emotion filtering across his face. Shock at seeing Len here. Surprise that gives way to worry, as Barry takes Len in, looking for injuries or any hint something might be wrong.

Apprehension that morphs into _joy_ as Barry smiles at him, seeming to broadcast his happiness from his very _soul._

“Len.” Barry exhales, muscles relaxing as he rushes forward to embrace his lover.

Len curls his arms around the man easily, holding him a bit too tight as he re-memorizes Barry’s scent and feel.

“I’m here, Barry.” Len will forever deny how choked-up his voice sounds coming out. Barry doesn’t comment, merely snuggles closer and noses at his throat.

“It’s been months.” Barry admits softly. Len frowns, knowing the separation weighed just as heavily on Barry as it had for him.

“Same.” He confides, running his hands down the back of that marvelous suit Barry runs around in.

They pull just far enough apart to kiss. It’s slow and fast, deep and shallow. It’s passion and love. Hello and welcome home.

“Are we still okay?” Len can’t help but ask. He knows that he has been through a lot with the Legends. Knows Barry has seen his fair share of trials as well. The lack of communication has been grating on Len, and he can’t help but wonder if Barry had moved on. Found someone else. Got tired of waiting.

It’s ridiculous, he knows. They talked about it, after all. Reassured each other. Were confident in their relationship. But Len still worries. Still knows Barry can do so much better than him. So he has to ask.

Barry doesn’t answer right away. Simply runs his hands over Len, checking everything he can’t see. Assuring himself Len is still safe and whole and well.

“Yeah, Len.” Barry grins at him, pecking him on the lips. “We’re more than good.”

Len can’t keep back the smile he feels alighting his face at that. Has to kiss Barry some more.

“I got dinner.” He mumbles into Barry’s lips. “Valentine’s Day, and all.”

Barry does pull back to take in the warehouse at that. The table. The bed. The food. The candle and few cheesy decorations Len could stomach putting up with Mick present.

The soft look of adoration in Barry’s eyes when he faces Len once more causes his breath to catch.

“It’s perfect.” Barry’s lips curl up deliciously. “But how about we wait a bit on dinner. I think that bed should be broken in first.”

Len grins as well. “Food should be good for another thirty minutes.” He agrees, nosing at the column of Barry’s throat, savoring the deep swallow he feels Barry take.

“Gotta warn you.” Barry rasps, pushing off Len’s coat. “I’m a speedster. And it has been months.”

Len just chuckles. “No worries, Barry. Been quite awhile for me too.” He slowly leads Barry to the bed.

“So, how about we _re-acquaint_ ourselves, now. Then we can have that nice, romantic dinner. Then we can spend the rest of the night _getting to know each other again_ as fast or as slow as we want.”

Barry’s eyes dilate at Len’s words. “Sounds perfect.” Barry grins.

Len doesn’t speak again. Simply kisses him and tumbles into bed with the man who has come to mean everything to Len.

They do make it out before workers show up in the morning, but it is a close call. Wally, also on shore leave, ends up stepping into place as the Flash in Barry’s absence. Neither of them leave their apartment for the next week. And if Len is grinning smugly as he walks with a slight hitch to his gait when boarding the Waverider once more, at least no one calls him out on it.

He may have just come back, but Len is already planning for his next shore leave. Oh, Len has so many ideas for him and his speedster…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I had a great day today, lots of good food, good company, and plenty of time playing with my adorable dog and spending time with family. On that light note, I wanted to share this fic with you all. The idea popped into my head after dinner, and I couldn't get it out, so here we all are! I hope you can enjoy this nice, light and happy, little one-shot for Valentine's Day, and I hope that you all have an amazing day as well!


End file.
